the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day
Harry Smith: Boyfriend for a Day is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in July 2016. Plot Harry Smith is walking around Colham, bored. Suddenly someone sneaks up on him and taps him on the back; he turns around and sees Tomoko Kobayashi! She says "Hello, my Harry-kun!". He asks her why she's calling him "Harry-kun"; she happily yells "Because you LOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!". Afterwards, she asks Harry to do her a favour: pretend to be her boyfriend for the day as she lied to her friend Kaori Sakurai that she had a boyfriend. He accepts the favour, though would somewhat prefer it if he actually was her boyfriend. The two get the bus to Scoton, before getting the train to Dundundun. They arrive at Dundundun Central Station and meet up with Kaori. Tomoko introduces her to Harry in Japanese, who is thinking about how cute she is. She says hello to him and suggests her and Tomoko speak English so that Harry can understand what they're talking about. They decide to go to a Cost of Coffee cafe to eat. As they get there, Tomoko is clinging onto Harry, who has forgotten he is supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend. As they get seated, Tomoko sits on Harry's lap, which Kaori finds cute. The waiter approaches the three and asks them what they would like to eat and drink. Harry orders a can of Irn-Poo with chips, Tomoko orders coffee with a muffin and Kaori interestingly orders green tea with shortbread. As Harry is scoffing his bowl of chips, he puts his arms around Tomoko, who is looking somewhat uncomfortable. The trio finally exit the cafe. Kaori then says she could tell the two are just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, due to both appearing awkward at times. Tomoko, who was clinging onto Harry, lets go of him and thanks him for pretending to be her boyfriend. Suddenly, Tomoko spots Jim's News, wanting to go in. Harry and Kaori tell her not to, but she drags the pair in. Jim McGregor starts telling them news about random things such as a high school boy flushing a shark down the toilet, a policeman swallowing a pound coin and a teenage girl beating up an amateur wrestler. Tomoko then sits on Jim's lap while Kaori is shocked and Harry is speechless. The pair try and run out the newsagents, but Jim uses the MechArm Ex-D to bring them back. As Harry and Kaori are trying to pull Tomoko off Jim's lap and escape, The Angry Demons walk into Jim's News with their instruments. They start performing their song "Your Mother's Farts". Kaori, who is angered about the awful "rock music" along with others, uses her karate moves to attack them, while chopping their instruments in half. She then beats up Jim; the three finally leave the newsagents. The episode cuts to Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson walking out of MacRonalds Dundundun Central. The former notices Harry with the two girls and comments "Wow, Harry is with Tomoko and some other cutie! I envy that playboy!". He then asks Jordan on his views, though he unsurprisingly replies "Err...I dunno". As Harry, Tomoko and Kaori are walking about Dundundun, the envious Jamie Wallace sneaks up on Harry and gives him a wedgie, who is embarrassed and unamused. He decides to fire Jamie from The Black Foot Gang as punishment for embarrassing him in front of the two girls. Just before Harry and Tomoko go home, Kaori gives Harry her phone number so they can stay in touch. Characters *Harry Smith *Tomoko Kobayashi *Kaori Sakurai *Unnamed waiter *Jim McGregor *The Angry Demons (Jimmy George, Angus Gibson, Bobby MacPhee, Liam Gibb) *Caleb McKinnon *Jordan Sanderson *Jamie Wallace *Mae MacDonald (seen hanging out with Louisa at the start of the episode) *Louisa McIntyre (seen hanging out with Mae at the start of the episode) *Adam Eveson (seen driving past Jim's News) Music *Atsumare! Guru Guru Onsen - Theme of Girl (plays when Harry and Tomoko meet up) *Stadium Cross - Game Over (plays when Tomoko lets go of Harry) *Riot City - Round 4-3 (plays when the trio encounter Jim) *Max Coveri - Running in the 90's (plays when Kaori starts fighting) *F1 Super Lap - Machine Select (plays when Jamie gives Harry a wedgie) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes